Return of Badwolf
by badwolf92
Summary: Rose was left on bad wolf bay, almost three years ago, but with the help of Jack, she's going back to the doctor. CAn you get to him? who's that girl with him? how will he take her little surprise? chapter two up
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Badwolf

The Return of Badwolf.

A/N this story was written by a friend of mine (rosey101) and me. It's our thoughts on how rose could have returned. (We wrote this at the beginning of the year before season 4 started). Here we go…

Chapter one.

Rose jumped from her seat as she heard the beautiful groan of the TARDIS. She ran to her large bay window and looked out. There was not blue box. Grabbing her jacket off the hook she sprinted for the door, pulling it one as she went.

She ran home, she slammed the door shut, looking around she shouted, "Sarah-Jane? Sweetie?" There was a small yelp and a 2 month old golden Labrador padded into the hallway from one of the many rooms, in Tyler manor.

"Not you, Renee. Sarah-Jane come here." A small brown haired girl staggered in, "Mamma!"

"Hey sweetie." Rose picked up the toddler, "How's mummy's favourite girl?"

"Grand mummy says mouth is growing fasta then the rest of me! What does that mean?" Rose smiled at her daughter, she reminded her of him, Sarah-Janes father, the doctor. "It means you have a large vocabulary."

"What's a vocalarary?" Sarah-Jane says butchering the long word.

"Never mind, love. Mum, you here?" Rose yelled out for her mother.

"Oh course I'm here, it's not like I'm off saving the world or anything, I'm here like always." Came a harsh voice from the kitchen.

"Mum you know I couldn't survive with out you." Rose said as she walked into the kitchen, placing her daughter on the kitchen bench, "I heard it again mum, I heard him, he's back!"

Jackie looked at her daughter as smiled sadly, "Rose, no. I never heard him coming, only you ever think he's coming, but Rose he can't."

Rose's head fell her, wet tears threatened to fall form her eyes, deep down she knew her mother was right.

"I thought that this time it was real."

"Sweetie, I miss him too, I want him back too. God I want me grand daughter to have a father. But you know he can't, and it hurts me to see you hurt. It wasn't him." Jackie repeated, grabbing Rose's small hand and giving it a small squeeze.

A knock came from the door.

Jackie dropped Rose's hand.

"I wanna get it, I wanna get it!" cried Sarah-Jane as she waddled to the front room.

Come on then darling." Rose picked her up as she caught up with her and swung her onto her hip.

Making it to the door, she undid the automatic deadlock and opened to door.

"Hell-JACK?!" Rose placed Sarah-Jane on the ground and hugged the man in front of her. He hugged back, twirling her around, kissing her gently on the cheek and neck.

"How?" fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she let them fall.

"I think it's because my team opened the rift a while ago and it's been mucking up ever since." Jack noticed the brunette child, "Who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Sarah-Jane," rose said off handily, "You opened the rift, are you stupid?" she hit him over the head with her hand, he laughed at her antics.

"You have a daughter? Is it his?" jack bent down to get a better look at Rose's daughter. His eyes took in the doctor's hair, short, brown and messy; he took in Rose's eyes.

"Yes, his and my daughter. Sarah-Jane meet Uncle Jack." Rose picked up Sarah-Jane and looked jacks face, it was in complete shock. He brought his hand up and stroked Sarah-Janes face, "I never knew, Rose, I'm so sorry. You can't go home, can you? Wait, you finally did it!? Oh my god." Jacks face when from great sorrow to cheeky, his smile went from ear to ear.

"Yes, jack, you're a big boy you can use the word sex." Rose laughed as she motioned for him to enter the manor.

"Who is it, Rose?" Came a voice from the kitchen, Jackie Tyler came out wearing a pink apron and waving a wooden spoon.

"Mum, met Captain Jack Harkness, he travelled with me and the doctor." Rose said, as Jack walked up to Jackie picked up the hand with out the wooden spoon and kissed it. "It's an honour, Ms Tyler." He said smiling.

Jackie laughed, Rose recognised that laugh, her mother hadn't used it since she came to this universe. "Bit full of himself ain't he." Jackie said, but she did not pull her hand away.

"Mum!" whined Rose, "Don't you have to go see Pete?" Rose reminded her mum.

"Okay, but when I'm back we need to talk about this, about how he got here, 'coz you know this could end badly." Jackie handed the wooden spoon to Rose and took off the apron putting it on the table; she left, with a nod to her daughter and the lonely traveller.

"Your mum is cute." Jack smirked as rose rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, captain innuendo. What's been up?"

"Not much, you know saving the world, the normal everyday stuff." Jack laughed again, he was happy, happier then he had been for years, there was no doctor, but there was Rose, and she was as beautiful as he remembered.

Rose laughed dryly, "I miss the saving the world thing, and the running, I miss running, I'm here filling out papers for the rest of my life." Jack looked at her sadly; the sad moment was destroyed fortunately by Sarah-Jane who had been watching the exchange of stories wondering what's going on.

"Ice scream, mummy!" Rose laughed as her daughter ran into the kitchen and tried to open the freezer door. "You want some Jack?" Rose asked as she opened the door and took out the tub of ice cream.

Jack took it from her hands so she could get plates out, "Banana?" laughter once again erupted form Jacks mouth, "She is so much like her father." He whispered, as he watched the little girl, as she turned on the T.V and laid out in front of it. Jack turned to the mother, watching her bottom as she bent down to pick up a spoon she had dropped, throwing it in the sink, she turned to face him, she looked as beautiful as she always had but something's had changed, her eyes no longer had the spark of youth in them, her forehead had frown lines and her clothes, once bright, youthful clothes had turned into office wear, tight skirts, stockings, blazers and ties, she didn't look like the old Rose.

Rose scooped ice cream into the bowls, calling Sarah-Jane over, she gave the bowl to her and the two year old ran back to the T.V, "Sarah-Jane Gallifrey Tyler, don't for get a spoon!" Rose yelled as she held out a spoon to her daughter.

A few minutes later, Sarah-Jane was sitting watching the teletubies, Rose sat in silence with jack until she asked him a question she had been dying to ask, "Have you seen him?" she whispered so it almost seemed the question was taboo.

"I travelled with him for a while," Jack admitted, "for a few weeks, or if you count the forgotten year, were I was locked in a basement, then about a year and 3 weeks." Jack grabbed Roses hands; rose turned his hands upwards and traced the lines with her index finger, "Only you could get trapped in a basement for a year Jack." She laughed sadly, Jack had seen him, travelled with him, and she wanted to ask if the Doctor missed her but she was scared, she didn't want to hear the answer.

"I'm special like that." Jack said, oblivious to what was going on in Rose's mind. Tears again fell from Roses eyes, "oh Rosy don't cry." Jack pulled her into a hug and Rose held him, both holding onto each other for dear life.

"I miss him." She admitted, "I do to." Jack whispered into her ear.

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm here." Rose muttered. She laughed at her own joke, "Other wise you would be alone and that always ends badly." Jack pulled away form her and saw her smile, a smile that went from ear to ear, there was the old Rose. "That hurt Tyler that really hurt." He laughed with her, in a short moment they were gasping for breath.

For that moment Rose was happy, the happiest she had been in along while.

A/N hopefully you guys like, The Doctors next, now review please, we like those they make us (by us I mean Steph) type faster.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is chapter two of Return of Bad Wolf, by the way this is like another episode of season three, were the Doctor was ki

A/N this is chapter two of Return of Bad Wolf, by the way this is like another episode of season three, were the Doctor was kind of depressed, were he kind of wanted to die because he had lost both his people and the love of all his lives, so yes the doctor is emo in this story. And remember both writers here HATE Martha so yeah she will not be an angel in these stories.

Here we go…

Chapter Two

The TARDIS lurked as it landed in the middle of 21st century Cardiff.

A Timelord and his companion had come home.

The Doctor stood against the TARDIS door frame, looking out at the busy city. He sighed heavily, Earth was his second home but it never felt the same with out _her_, it never would again feel completely like home ever again.

A loud scream came from a far away room inside the TARDIS, the Doctor jumped at the sound and ran to the room, as he entered the room he found the sight of Martha Jones, his new companion, standing on her desk screaming at the sight of a mouse on the floor.

The Doctor chuckled as he walked up to the mouse and picked it up in his hands.

"Hey Suzy. How are you?" he talked to the mouse as he would to any human or alien. His mind wondered to _her_ again and when they had found him under the toilet, he was so small then now it looked like he was eating well.

"You miss _her_ to huh?" he asked the mouse as he put Suzy in to his pocket so his head stuck out.

The Doctor sighed and turned around to walk out of Martha's room. As he stepped over the threshold of Martha's room he paused. Without turning back to make eye contact with Martha, he spoke softly and said, "We've landed." The Doctor slowly stalked off, his hands dug deep into his pockets.

He wandered aimlessly around the TARDS control room, one hand stroking the controls the other hand patting Suzy. He hummed random notes as he waited for Martha to come in.

"Okay Doctor. What's with the rat?" she asked as she wanders in shrugging on her leather coat.

"He's an old friend and he's a mouse." The doctor corrected her as he walked down the runway to the door, "You coming?" he asked as the morning sun hit his nine hundred year old face.

"Yeah." Martha hurried to keep up with the doctor.

As they walked side by side along the bright residential street, Martha suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, stopping and turning around to see what was happening the Doctor just stared, puzzled.

"Wait, I thought you said the rats name was Suzy!" Martha said loudly.

The Doctor replied with, "Okay, first of all it's a mouse not a rat, and second of all I think the man Suzy is very manly." He didn't want to tell her that _she_ had thought it would be funny to name a boy mouse after _her_ old female cat.

"It's a boy though." Martha pointed out.

"Yeah." The Doctor started walking again; Martha looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"What about another name like Bob or something." The Doctor laughed as Martha ran to him again.

"But Bob is so girly." He went sad again remembering he had, had the same argument with _her_ except he was in Martha's place and _she_ was in his.

"Come on Martha, we need to go and visit an old friend. The doctor turned a corner and they hit the water, the glistening colour of the water reminded him of Widows Weep, _her_ favourite place.

"Why couldn't you just land closer?" Martha complained, looking down at her black boots, which inside held her sore feet.

Martha started to recognize where they were, this was where they had dropped Jack off only a few weeks before. They walked a little bit further towards the front entrance of the underground base.

"Because it's a lovely day." The doctor lied to his companion, he didn't want to tell her it's because the path went past one of _her_ favourite fish and chip's place.

Martha watched the Doctor carefully as they made their way to the hub, she knew that there was something else going on in his head, there had to be an alteria motive to this little trip. There always was. The Doctor skipped around looking for a travel agency.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Martha as she trudged around behind the Doctor.

"A travel agency." Stated the doctor in a matter of fact tone.

Martha had a puzzled look on her face. Why would they need a travel agency when they had the TARDIS? She decided to not ask and just trudge on.

"Ah ha!" yelled the Doctor as they rounded the corner to see a dingy looking travel agency about 100 meters away.

The doctor ran of with Martha at his heels. Stopping to catch their breath the Doctor gently pushed the door open with a tinkle of bells.

Stepping into the small room they were greeted by the rich aroma of a strong Jamaican blend of coffee. Sitting behind a cluttered desk that almost stretched the whole way across the room was a handsome young man in a well tailored black suit and a bright pink tie.

"May I help you, sir?" asked the young man, his voice heavily accented, welsh.

"Yes, hello I'm the doctor and this is Martha Jones. We are here to see Captain Jack Harkness."

"Doctor who?" the young welsh man asked.

"Just the Doctor." He smiled broadly, he loved that question.

"Well I'm sorry Doctor, Jack isn't here, and in fact he hasn't been here for a while. He's gone missing!" the young man was trying to keep a plain face but the doctor could see past it. He was positive that the young man had been torn up by Jacks disappearance.

Slightly concerned, the Doctor asked, "Then may we speak to the second in command?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that not until I can see some ID." The doctor reached for his left pocket and pulled out the physic paper. Holding it up so that the young man could read it, he said, "There you go, Doctor Smith." The Doctor put on his cocky grin (which he had learnt from Jack). The young man was not amused.

"This is black sir physic paper does not work on a member of torchwood."

"Well then you might have to take my word for it, I'm the Doctor nothing more nothing less then the Doctor.

The young man rose form his chair, "As in the Doctor?"

"Yep that's me!" the doctor put his hands of the lapels of his coat and swung on his heels.

"Where is the famous Ro…" he was cut off by a group of three young people coming in the door, arguing.

"Gwen! I'm the leader of this group! You don't go off and do your own thing! If we are going to work with out Jack we need to work together!"

"I don't care Owen. Your not the leader, Jack is!" the two arguing were oblivious to the Doctor and Martha. The other one mouthed words to the office boy.

"Who are they?" the young Asian lady mouthed to the office boy.

"The Doctor!" he mouthed back.

"Jack is gone! Again! I'm here so put up with it!" Gwen threw her hands up in defeat as her ex-lover turned on his heels and came face to face with the Doctor.

"This, sir, is our second in command, Dr. Owen Harper." Ianto Jones introduced the Doctor to Owen.

"Okay, don't call me sir ever again. And thank you," the doctor turned to the second in command, "You now who I am, I'm the doctor, formalities later, where's jack?"

Owen looked down at his Dunlop's, "we don't know." He admitted.

The Doctor looked Owen up and down, he wore faded and ripped jeans a blue striped button down shirt and white Dunlop's.

He looked like a child, a strong child but a child no the less.

"Why don't we finish this downstairs? Oh and I'm Toshiko Sato." The Korean girl said as the office boy pressed a button under the counter.

There was a loud hiss as hydraulic pressure pumps moved a circular vault door to the side.

The lady arguing with Owen at the beginning, Gwen Cooper spread her arms and said "Welcome to Torchwood!"

The doctor smiled slightly, "The basement look, I got something like that with the TARDIS." The Doctor said as he looked around.

"TARDIS?" Toshiko asked, obviously confused.

"Time and relative dimension in space." The Doctor said casuelly; the group minus Martha were confused.

"His time and space ship." Martha clarified.

"okay, leaving that alone for a moment," Owen said impatiently as he lead the group up the stairs to the conference room, every took a seat but the Doctor who stalked the room and Toshiko who stood in front of a large computer screen that showed different kinds of graphs, they all were of different periods of times, se started to speak with out being propped by either the doctor or Owen, "AS you may know Doctor our job here is to manage the rift, and take care of what ever comes out of it, but it seems that the rift is now not only dropping of aliens but now its taking humans. This happens when there is a negative spike of energy. The day Jack disappeared there was a large spike of negative energy and we think that jack might of gone to another dimension." Toshiko stopped and sat on the edge of the large table.

The doctor scratched his head, Jack was gone to another dimension, she was in another dimension, and he was stuck here.

"SO jack's stuck in another universe?" Martha said.

The Doctor replied sadly, "Every decision you make creates an alternate universe, Jack could be in any of them." The Doctor had a far away look in his eyes; Martha noticed he only got that look when he was thinking of her.

"Here's the plan, first we replicate the exact same negative energy in rift activity as when Jack was taken.." he was cut off by Martha, "But you said there are billions of universes, we could do what you say but we could end up anywhere."

"If I'm right which I normally am, this rift would take you to a universe you have something in common with. See say a great man goes through the rift with a pretty blonde girl and they end up in a universe where the girl's father is still alive. It's no coincidence, it's because they, the girl and the world, have something in common with each other. So jack's in a universe which has something in common with him."

"So, like a universe where everyone walks around naked?" Owen joked; the group shared a nervous chuckle.

"No maybe a universe were he never met someone, never met me maybe or oh my god, THE UNIVERSE WITH HER!" the Doctor ran out of the conference room and down to a computer.

A/N this is kind of set for the torchwood team after the first second ep. Okay we have no the Doctor looking for Jack. And even though jack might have been gone only a few weeks, he has only been in Rose's world a day, time works in her universe like how time works in Narnia, it's weird. Review please we like those.

Oh and a disclaimer if I owned Doctor who, rose would never of left, and the doctor would never ever wear clothes.


End file.
